whatever_happned_to_robot_jonesfandomcom-20200215-history
Whatever Happened To... Robot Jones?
Note: Some of the information on this page may be inaccurate Production Greg Miller's original series pilot aired on Cartoon Network on June 16, 2000, in a contest featuring 10 animated shorts to be chosen for a spot on the network's 2001 schedule. During the weekend of August 25–27, 2000, all 10 pilots aired as part of a 52-hour marathon called "Voice Your Choice Weekend", in which viewers would vote for their favorite pilots. While The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy won the contract with 57% of the vote, Robot Jones came in second place with 23% and was given its own series run beginning July 19, 2002. After waning support from the network executives, constant time slot changes, and steps to redevelop the series (including re-casting the voice of Robot), Greg Miller left the show and Robot Jones was left to air its second and final season. Robot Jones's animation technique is different from most American cartoons from the early- to mid-2000s. The show is animated with Traditional cel animation, at a time when many American cartoons had switched to Digital ink and paint (possibly due to the 1980s settings). The show was animated at Rough Draft Studios at Seoul, Korea. In 2005 the series returned sporadically in reruns on The Cartoon Cartoon Show on Cartoon Network, along with shorts of other series that ended during that time period, such as Mike, Lu & Og, Time Squad, and others. As of May 3, 2013, Cartoon Network had not yet indicated publicly whether or not the show would return in reruns on the revived block, Cartoon Planet, or be made available for consumer purchase. Overveiw The protagonist is Robot Jones, a short automation who lives in a small city in Delaware in a futuristic version of the 1980s. Robot attempts to learn of human nature by attending Polyneux Middle School, where he meets three new friends: Socks, a taller boy with curly blonde hair; Mitch, a headphones-wearing boy whose eyes are hidden by his long hair; and Cubey, a shorter boy with spiked black hair who wears big, square sunglasses and a Pac-Man T-shirt. He also meets Shannon, a girl he has an unrequited crush on, because of her large orthodontic appliance and metal prostetic leg. In each episode, Robot, usually with the help of his friends, gets himself into a situation brought on by his social ineptitude and others' lack of understanding. In some episodes he is tormented by genius twin brothers who look nothing alike, Lenny and Denny Yogman. At the end of every episode, except "Cube Wars" and "The Yogmans Strike Back", Robot makes a data log entry, in which he states conclusions that he has arrived at on humanity. Opening The opening sequence of the show, in which Robot Jones is assembled in a factory and then inserted into a school bus, is an homage to the opening sequence of 1980s children's show You Can't Do That on Television, which starts with a similar animation of children being assembled in a factory and poured into a school bus. At the end of the intro where the title of the show is spoken, the "...Robot Jones" part is done by a Macintosh Macintalk voice known as Trinoids. Robot Jones is voiced by the Macintosh Macintalk voice Junior in the first season and Bobby Block in the second season. The first season episodes featuring Macintalk Junior voice were later re-dubbed with Bobby Block's voice. Characters Episodes Trivia *The TV show has a fan base who are still talking about the show to this day. It has some very devoted fans *Quite a lot of Robot Jones AUs exist *Whatever Happened to...Robot Jones? Was met with mixed reviews. It is liked for its voice acting and character designs, as well as mostly for Robot Jones himself. It received praise from the viewers who watched it during its release run. The show was criticized for Bobby Block's performance Category:Shows